


干杯

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	干杯

喻文波睡醒的时候已经天亮了，他忘记自己做了什么冗长的梦，只觉得浑身都不舒服，抹了一把脸居然摸到了满脸的眼泪，手机压在枕头下面不停震动着，噢，今天是2017年的第一天，手机收到一串恭贺新年的短信。前几天被拉着春季赛宣传片以为终于可以和自家小辅助一起上场了，结果还是白高兴一场，说到了年底才满十七周岁，真是瘟的一批。  
洗了把脸喻文波睡衣也没换，溜进了王柳羿的房间，今天基地只剩他们俩了，简直完美。  
葛炎和王柳羿房间的窗帘没拉严实，泄露进来一束光亮正好打在王柳羿的枕头边，小辅助躲来躲去最后整个人埋进了被窝里，喻文波倒了杯温水放到床头然后把披着的外套脱掉钻进被窝里去把睡的热乎乎的人搂进怀里。  
“杰克？”  
“我好像做梦了。”  
王柳羿转了个身把自己整个人缩起来团进喻文波的怀抱，哄是真的没力气哄了，他四点多才睡下，平时游戏打到七点都撑得住，但是昨晚实在太累了，训练结束后其他人出去夜宵说外面通宵不回来了，他等人都走了之后还想再开把rank结果游戏还没进就被秒了，被人压在日日训练的位置是脱了裤子里里外外被玩了个透，最后趴在电脑桌上塌着腰撅着屁股被人按着并拢腿肏了好一会儿才结束。  
即使没有插入这样的边缘性行为也消耗了小辅助所有的体力，连澡都是AD抱着才洗完的，现在是眼睛都睁不开，手指都没力气动了。  
小辅助被挖出来喂了口水就被人压着密密地亲了下来，宽大的睡衣被剥下，两个人赤条条地抱在一起，喻文波晨勃的欲望在王柳羿腿根蹭了蹭就被推开一点。  
“昨天都弄破了，好疼。”  
喻文波掀开被子，光裸的腿根暴露出来，绝对领域的位置上一片红肿，还真是被弄破了，王柳羿也没擦药到了现在还是一碰就痛。喻文波对着那处呼了两口气，王柳羿花了大力气才忍住没有一脚踩到他脸上，真是的，这个逼在想些什么，多痒啊知不知道？  
床头柜藏着这种好东西，喻文波压在王柳羿身上去拉柜子，王柳羿只当他要去找药，结果等了半天压在身上的人都没有要动的意思，这才瞪了一眼过去，没戴眼镜的小辅助对焦了好一会儿才看清喻文波手上拎着的那支药膏，呸，那哪是药膏啊！  
“蓝哥这是什么啊？”  
港真，这本来印满英语的包装喻文波是必不可能看懂的，只是和王柳羿谈了恋爱之后喻文波也多多少少地去做了这方面功课，要说不知道KY是什么那真是装的。  
“好了，你别说了，求你。”  
王柳羿巴掌大的脸被自己用手捂住，喻文波压在他身上几乎要开始摇尾巴了，“蓝哥，我们试试好不好？”  
这个逼装得很，盖子都拧开了还问王柳羿好不好，这还让人怎么拒绝？  
“那个，快过期了，柜子里，还有一瓶，你要用的话就用那个吧。”  
喻文波眯着眼睛扫了一下，保质期不算短有两年，但是开封后尽量要三个月内用完，这时才注意到这管KY是已经用过一部分的。  
他蓝哥自己弄过？  
一个人在卫生间或者在这张床上，裤子脱掉还是半挂在膝盖上，是跪着的吧，撅着屁股，自己挤出一点点用手指捣进后穴里，扩张的时候用的一根手指还是两根？有没有曾经夹着一屁股的润滑去找过他，然而自己没看懂暗示？靠，自己是不是错过很多本该早就吃到嘴的大餐？  
柜子里深处果然有一瓶全新未拆的，水性润滑剂的确是比刚刚那管看起来靠谱好多。包装包得紧，喻文波用牙咬了半天才打开，倒了小半捧在手心捂了一会儿，又火急火燎地压了上来。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，喻文波是真的不懂，平时真的是全靠本能在折腾王柳羿，真刀真枪来的话还是心虚，就怕一不小心把自家宝贝给弄伤了。  
王柳羿叹了口气，认命地勾着自己的膝弯把腿抱起来，门户大开地把整个下半身暴露到喻文波眼底，这都叫个什么事儿， 自己连觉都没睡好，这会儿还要教同为初哥的男朋友怎么搞自己，新年新气象？  
那里紧紧地闭合着，喻文波几个小时前还认真地帮他蓝哥里里外外洗了一遍，现在全身还都是沐浴露温和的香味。泛着水光的手指在穴口处揉了揉，喻文波去亲吻看似软得没有骨头的小辅助，一边怕人抱不住腿直接那肩膀去扛，这下小辅助整个人都被拢在喻文波身下了。  
入口处颜色很浅，AD一边帮王柳羿手淫一边在软化下来的入口插进一根指头。确认交往后两个人没少乱来，喻文波怕自己鲁莽把人哪里刮着就三天两头剪一次指甲，十根手指都光秃秃的，这回儿倒是显得尤为体贴，圆润的指腹小心翼翼地探索上回铩羽而归的小径。  
或许这写满外文的润滑液有什么不一样的添加剂，亦或是王柳羿总是很容易沉迷喻文波给予的任何触碰，小辅助身前的欲望撸了几下就溢出不少腺液，后穴也比上回来得更为绵软，吞吐着喻文波塞进来的两根手指，里面高热湿软，一想到一会儿肏进这里的是自己的性器喻文波竖在小腹前的阴茎都忍不住跟着顶了顶。  
又浇了一点润滑剂在穴口，喻文波咬着王柳羿的下唇嘬了几口，还是忍不住边扩张边问，“那半管都自己用了？”  
王柳羿这下有点难为情，不过好在因为情动眼眶蓄满了眼泪看什么都模糊一片，也不用去承受喻文波那难以言说的眼神，“就，就两次。”  
“只有两次？说谎的话今天我们就把这瓶新开的都用完好不好？”  
哎呦我的妈呀，这怎么遭得住。  
体内的手指在亲吻时增加到了三根，进出间次次压着王柳羿的前列腺，摸了一会儿王柳羿爽得搭在喻文波肩上的小腿不断乱蹭着，被喻文波握着在小腿肚咬了一口，下一秒前面就忍不住射了出来。  
是，是太舒服了。  
这润滑液本就有放松的成分，王柳羿爽得整个人云里雾里的，喻文波拿边上脱下的睡衣把脸上的汗蹭干净后又抱了回来，一手掐着王柳羿细瘦的胯，一手握着自己的性器在穴口磨蹭了。  
也是真的痒。  
龟头抵着抽出手指后又微微闭合的穴口挤开一点，晕乎乎的王柳羿还没反应过来，喻文波去亲掉王柳羿面颊上的眼泪，哄着人又问了一遍，“自己弄过几遍了？”  
“去你房间睡的时候，都有，都有弄一下。”  
那自己可真是个弟弟。喻文波回想了下他们俩同床次数，自己还真的因为怕他疼，再也没去摸过他那里。要是，要是之前随便哪一次都好，他要是发现的话，要是他能早点发现的话……  
王柳羿着急去吻喻文波的唇瓣，和喜欢的人亲吻是真的舒服，修长纤细的双腿自觉地盘上喻文波的腰，自己动了动主动把卡在穴口的龟头给吞了进来。两个人同时发出一声闷哼。  
什么是食髓知味，什么是芙蓉帐暖，所有他们能接触的影视作品和小说关于情欲方面的描写，低俗的肉欲的感受，只有他真真切切的做上了一回才真的明白了为什么总有人会沉湎其中。  
怎么可以说男人是用下半身思考的动物呢，他的下半身进入到他的下半身的时候，完全没有精力可以分出一点去思考下其他东西，只想着占有，去吞噬，去征服。  
这种事哪里真的要人教呢？肏干与温柔都是天生的，进入来得猛烈又快速，王柳羿压不住呻吟，一张口都是喻文波喜欢的声音，那里这么紧这么烫，喻文波肏了一会儿就停下来缓一下，是真的顶不住，这谁顶得住？  
这声音这穴儿，单单一项就够喻文波喝一壶的了，这双管齐下的，一个初哥被撩得魂都要飞了。  
“杰克，好涨啊，顶着好痛……”  
俩未成年都是正常尺寸，只是身后那处本就不是做这回事的，纳入手指都觉得疼，更别说承受这么剧烈的运动了。  
“痛……”  
呻吟夹杂着些许抽泣，喻文波抽干的速度果然慢了下来，一下一下磨着那小辅助最经不住的地方，一边安慰地去亲亲对方微张的唇瓣。  
这样的结合本就是痛楚又欢愉的。  
“你弄得我这么痛，以后会这么疼我吗？”  
真傻啊，这个人，这时候就应该要星星要月亮要工资卡，喻文波连自己的命都可以给他，王柳羿却只要一个吻，要一个看不见摸不着的以后。  
干了一会儿，甬道变得湿润柔软，这下怎么弄都是舒服的，硬得发疼的鸡巴被层层叠叠压过来的穴肉包裹挤压着，简直爽得喻文波要倒抽几口冷气。  
王柳羿的手指甲修剪整齐，可爱的人连指甲盖都可爱，指尖还透着点粉，但是留着的那么点指甲给喻文波后背挠了几条痕迹，给他都抓精神了，记仇的天蝎座动得一下比一下用力，握着小辅助的手十指紧扣地压在枕头上，亲吻也逐渐凶了起来，这下气短的小辅助喘不上气了，身后那处也跟着一缩一缩绞着喻文波那根横冲直撞的坏东西，高潮来得不是毫无预兆，小腹开始持续的抽搐紧缩，腿根也跟着泛酸，完全陌生又难以抗拒的酥麻感令人害怕，哭声被吻压了下去，那里吹出温热的潮液浇灌在喻文波也要到极限的性器上。  
两个人抱做一团喘着粗气，起伏剧烈的胸膛汗涔涔地贴到一处，王柳羿爽得有些精神恍惚，不是没被喻文波用手玩到潮吹过，但是那玩意儿肏进来不讲道理地一阵顶，还真叫人扛不住，小辅助被肏昏了，觉得含着一泡精液的肚子胀胀的，两个人小腹间被自己射得乱七八糟，黏糊糊的体液沾得到处都是，怎么看怎么狼狈可怜。  
喻文波翻身下来把人搂进怀里，王柳羿侧过头去亲喻文波好看的侧脸和肉肉的耳垂，AD的手环过对方的腰搭在他的屁股上，闭上眼回想刚刚小辅助躺在他身下双腿把自己盘得死死的，闭着眼睛哭着呻吟着达到高潮的可爱的表情，生动又淫糜，这么好看，应该每天多看几次才对。  
“喻文波你有病嘛！哪有人初夜在白天的！”  
缓过劲儿的王柳羿拧了一把AD的胳膊，什么初夜啊老公啊以后啊我爱你什么的，几个词汇穿插着在喻文波脑袋里疯狂刷屏，让他忍不住又生出了些旖旎的幻想。边上躺着的恋人面上的潮红还没有褪去，全身上下都泛着好看的粉色，搭在对方屁股上的手不老实地揉了几下就摸到一手湿哒哒的东西。  
一开始还挺放松躺着的小辅助立马和被踩了尾巴的猫似的给喻文波来了几下，“不要乱动！都弄出来了！”  
深呼吸一口，其实整个密闭的空间里都是这股不能言说的味道。是他自己的东西，满满的射了一发，全都灌进了王柳羿的肚子里，他真的好会吃，这么多，吃饭的时候要是有这么乖就好了。  
要是一直做的话，做到晚上，那初夜不就是晚上了吗？  
“喻文波你醒醒？你别是看片看傻了？还想做一整天？年纪小口气大啊。”  
清醒着的小辅助总是怼天怼地，撇去脖颈和胸口的牙印，张牙舞爪的时候还挺可爱。  
仗着基地没有人，喻文波随便拿着衣服给两个人裹了裹出门左拐卫生间，清洗又是另一种折磨，小辅助塌着腰伏在在洗手台上对着喻文波撅着屁股，明明只是想帮他把射进去的精液导出来的，但是手指探进去之后就一切都不一样了，指尖沿着穴肉转了一圈，含着的白浊还没流出来呢，喻文波就先硬了。勃起的性器抵着柔软的穴口蹭了两下就整个插了进来，掐着小辅助窄窄的胯气都没等人喘匀就动了起来。  
这人怎么这样啊，王柳羿欲哭无泪，王柳羿被抱着干爽出眼泪。  
最后被压着换了两个姿势喻文波才又射了出来，这回被揪着耳朵逼着射到腿间，这要是再弄到里面两个人今天就都要待在卫生间过了。  
清理完毕两个人换好了衣服，今天还出去玩是真的傻屌，虽然边上商场也多，但是今天绝对每个都爆满，喻文波开好机子问坐在隔壁的小辅助接下来安排国服还是韩服，结果小辅助还真的想出去玩，看电影吃饭，什么都好，总归想出去约会，就像普通的这个年纪的小情侣一样。  
“好吧，现在就出去？”  
“嗯，你先去给我倒杯水，有点口渴了。”  
“下回都弄你嘴里看你还渴不渴。”  
“喻文波！”  
喻文波在桌底摸出一瓶还没开的矿泉水拧开放到王柳羿桌上，这人真坏，放到桌角边边，王柳羿双腿盘坐在椅子上，拉着桌子一点一点把自己挪过去，就差最后一步啦，喻文波拉住王柳羿细瘦的手腕把人拉过来，两个人的椅子碰到一处。  
“干嘛呀今天？”  
喻文波一只手抚上王柳羿的后颈，是今天数不清第几枚湿润缠绵的深吻了。  
“我爱你呀王柳羿。”  
“啊？”


End file.
